Last Kiss
by Lorryl
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic. Please Read & Review. Matt sings about a night that haunts him...


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. (If I did do you seriously think I would be sitting at my computer writing fanfics? I think not!) And the song "Last Kiss"is by Pearl Jam.

  
  


Last Kiss, by Lorryl

  
  


"Is he really going to do this?" Kari looked at T.K. with a frown. T.K. shrugged. "I don't know. He said he was going to." As the lights dimmed, they young couple refocused their attention to the stage of the club, where Matt's band was performing tonight. Matt stepped up to the microphone and took a deep breath. "This next song is a based on a real event. One that changed my life forever." The lights dimmed and he began to sing.

  
  


"Oh, where, oh where, can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,

So I can see my baby when I leave this world," 

  
  


Tears formed in Matt's eyes as he sang. It was so difficult to remember. So painful.

  
  


"We were out on a date in my daddy's car,

We hadn't driven very far.

There in the road, straight ahead,

A car was stalled, the engine was dead.

I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right,

I'll never forget, the sound that night.

The screaming tires, the busting glass.

The painful scream that I heard last."

  
  


*flashback*

  
  


"Your chariot awaits madam," Matt pulled open the passenger's side door of his Dad's car. The girl giggled and mock curtseyed. "Thank you, kind sir." Matt grinned. "Hurry up and get in already. We'll be late for the movie," As she obeyed, Matt shut the door and walked around to his own side of the car. Mimi couldn't remember a time when she had been happier. She and Matt had been together for a year now, and they were extremely in love. As Matt pulled out of Mimi's driveway, his hand snaked across the seat and entwined with her own. He couldn't believe that they had been together for so long. She was so beautiful, and fun to be with. He was lucky to have her. The silence that filled the car was not awkward, but comfortable, as they both knew they were with the one person that they loved beyond everything else. Mimi squeezed Matt's hand gently, and Matt looked over at her and smiled. Leaning over, he gave her a quick kiss before refocusing his attention on the road. He peered forward through the darkness. "What is that-" he started to say, but all too late he realized that there was a car laying dead in his path. It was too close. He couldn't stop in time. He heard Mimi gasp beside him. Turning the wheel as hard as he could, Matt swerved to the right to avoid the car. The tires squealed across the pavement, silencing as the car began to roll into the ditch. The windshield and the windows shattered, sending shards of glass falling into the car. The last thing Matt heard was Mimi screaming his name as the car came to a stop.

  
  


*end flashback*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh where, oh where can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,

So I can see my baby when I leave this world."

  
  


The blue lights on the stage captured the look of grief on Matt's face as he continued to sing, his voice carrying across the silent room.

  
  


"When I woke up the rain was pouring down,

There were people standing all around.

Something warm flowing through my eyes,

But somehow I found my baby that night.

I lifted her head, she looked at me and said.

"Hold me darlin, just a little while"

I held her close I kissed her - our last kiss,

I found the love that I knew I had missed.

Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight,

I lost my love, my life that night."

  
  


*flashback*

  
  


Matt groaned in pain as he regained consciousness. He still hung upside down in the car, his seatbelt the only thing saving him from dropping onto the roof. Rain poured in through the hole where the windshield had been. Matt groggily looked over to the passenger side. "Mimi? Are you okay? Mimi?!" As he wiped the combination of blood and rain out of his eyes he saw that his beloved was nowhere to be seen. His hands were numb as he fought the seatbelt to open, and fell painfully on the glass that littered the overturned car. Crawling out one of the busted windows, he looked around the car, looking for Mimi. As the rain poured down harder, Matt could barely see, but he trusted his heart, and soon found the limp form laying on the grass. Blood stained the pink dress she was wearing. Matt gently lifted her head and cradled it in his lap. Mimi looked up at him and smiled weakly "Uh-oh," she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm clashing," Matt looked down at her dress and laughed sadly. "It's ok. I won't tell if you won't." Mimi smiled then began to shiver. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at him. "Matt, I'm so cold. Please, hold me, just for a little while," Matt swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat. "Of course." He gently pushed her chestnut locks out of her face as he cradled her to his chest. "I-I love you Matt." she whispered, her voice fading softly. "I love you too, Mimi," Matt whispered, now unable to contain the tears in his eyes any longer. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers, as the two savored the kiss. "Goodbye Matt," she whispered. "I'll miss you" "I'll miss you too Mimi," Matt said, holding her close. Mimi pulled in a ragged breath, and Matt watched as he chest rose. He waited, but it did not fall. A wracking sob tore out of him as he pulled her lifeless body close to him and cried. As the crowd began to gather, Matt could dimly hear the ambulance siren in the distance as someone pried him away from Mimi saying gently "She's gone, son."

  
  


*end flashback*

  
  


"Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,

So I can see my baby when I leave this world."

  
  


The last strains of the song flowed away as Matt stepped back from the microphone, making no effort to wipe away the tears of grief pouring down his face. The club was silent. Kari looked around at the rest of the people then stood up, her chair scraping on the floor the only sound in the place. She then began to clap loudly. People began to follow suite until the entire club was on their feet, cheering for the boy who had put so much love and pain into his song. "Way to go big brother!" T.K. yelled. No one noticed the shadow of light in the back corner of the club. A pretty girl with long chestnut hair was watching the stage. As she began to fade away, and loving smile played across her lips "I'll see you then, Matt"


End file.
